


Lipgloss

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Boyfriends, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Minseok tries to welcome his neighbour and the new neighbour ends up being his first boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipgloss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written around June 2014.

It’s one in the afternoon when Kim Minseok finally gets the courage to walk to Room 706 aka his neighbour’s unit. He’s holding a plastic ware filled with kimbap while calming himself down. He has never been good with introducing himself. Never been, never will. Minseok catches one last breather before he lightly rings the doorbell to his neighbour’s unit.  
  
  
 _Pull yourself together, Minseok. You’re 26 years old now. An adult._  
  
  
Minseok’s toes curl as he waits for his neighbour. He feels his heartbeat race as soon as the door opens, revealing his neighbour’s face. It comes out as a shock to Minseok to realize that his new neighbour is a _familiar_ face. More than familiar even.  
  
  
Minseok isn’t expecting to see Yixing again.  
  
  
A split second of shock registers in both of their faces. Yixing’s the first one who recovers. A small shy smile decorates his face as he greets Minseok like an old friend. Minseok is taken aback and is rendered speechless when Yixing drags him inside his house, taking his plastic ware of kimbap. Yixing yells something in the likes of “Make yourself comfortable!” before living Minseok alone in the living room.  
  
  
There’s something about the house that makes everything nostalgic. It reminds Minseok of Spring 2008. Of ice creams, acoustic covers and lazy Sunday mornings. It’s like he’s time travelled somehow to a memory tucked in the depths of his mind. The same unexplainable feeling is back; as well as the erratic beating of his heart. Everything about the house is almost the same as how everything was back in the spring of 2008 when they lived together. Yixing still has a fascination for blue sofa chairs and funky violet carpets. _“Blue and violet is a good color combination, Minseokkie!”_ The same old Gundam models are still proudly displayed in the living room sideboard. _“Gundam models as anniversary gift? How mature.”_ Soft, acoustic songs still play in the background. Minseok peers through Yixing’s CD collection and isn’t surprised when he sees the same old CDs he gave the man years ago. He vaguely remembers the feel of Yixing’s arms around him as the latter hugged him tight the moment he gave Yixing the CDs.  
  
  
Cardboard boxes of different sizes litter the entire house. It’s a mess, Minseok concludes. He snickers at the thought of Yixing moving around aimlessly, easily panicked by the sheer number of items to put to their rightful places. It reminds him of the day he once calmed a panicking Yixing due to the amount of work that had been passed to him. Yixing covered his face with his hands as he struggled to calm himself down. He already felt the asthma coming, the stress building up in him, but he just couldn’t get it in himself to calm down. This was where Minseok came in. It just took a few wise words, a kiss in the lips and a firm grip of Yixing’s hand to calm him down.  
  
  
Minseok knows it’s wrong, but he just can’t help it. Not when he thinks he sees a familiar photo in one of the cardboard boxes. Minseok peers through the kitchen, checking if Yixing is almost done with whatever he’s doing, before carefully flipping the cardboard box open just a bit to get the glass photo frame. It is the same photo – a photo they took at Lotte World during their first anniversary. Minseok gulps. They were so young, so naïve. Yixing had long dark brown hair that fell up to the nape of his neck while Minseok had _love handles_ (as Yixing liked to call it). Yixing had his left arm draped around Minseok’s shoulders while Minseok had his right arm snaked around Yixing’s waist. They were smiling at the camera like their relationship was going to last forever.  
  
  
But there’s no forever love.  
  
  
That’s why Minseok finds himself living alone on the 7th floor of a spacious condominium unit, contemplating about every silly decision he has ever made his entire life, including breaking up with Yixing.  
  
  
 _“I need to find myself.”  
  
  
“Okay. I’ll wait for you, Minseok.”  
  
  
“You don’t have to.”  
  
  
“But I will.”  
  
  
“Okay.”_  
  
  
Minseok groans. Breaking up with Yixing is one, if not the most, stupid decision he has ever done his entire life.  
  
  
But it’s done now. It’s in the past, so he should just continue to live in the present.  
  
  
Minseok heaves a sigh, grip on the picture frame tightening the more he stares at it. He absentmindedly pulls the flip to open the box only to see more photos of them. There’s a photo of them playing by the sea, bright smiles plastered on their faces. Minseok remembers it was Luhan who took it. There’s a photo of them inside a Ferris wheel ride and Yixing looked awfully scared with his eyes as big as marbles. Minseok grabs a photo album and flips it open only to see the photos the first time they moved in together.  
  
  
It was a rather small apartment unit where their living room served as their bedroom and their bathroom served as their laundry room. They didn’t complain though because the thought of living together for the first time thrilled them. Photos of Yixing sprawled on the blue sofa chair they bought a garage sale, Minseok cooking dinner for them for the first time, Yixing and Minseok lying together in bed among others. It’s a sudden wave of nostalgia that Minseok finds himself choking, finding it hard to breathe because the memories are coming back to him and he isn’t ready for them at all.  
  
  
Just as Minseok’s not ready for Yixing to enter his life so suddenly once again.  
  
  
“Want to help me put them up?”  
  
  
Panic-stricken, Minseok drops the photo album. Yixing giggles at the sight of his first _(and only)_ boyfriend. Minseok finds himself glued to the floor, unable to react to Yixing or to their awkward situation.  
  
  
Yixing is still as beautiful as ever. Gone is his long dark brown hair; it’s now shorter with a lighter shade of brown that accentuates Yixing’s beautiful face. A black stud earring is on his right ear and Minseok has to fight the urge to play with it. He’s still pale as ever, but his lips are pink and healthy. Minseok remembers the first time he gave a mint lip gloss to Yixing.  
  
  
 _“Are you seriously giving me lipstick?”  
  
  
“Dude, they’re lip gloss not lipstick.”  
  
  
“Still a lip thing.”  
  
  
Minseok pursed his lip and grabbed the lip gloss out of Yixing’s hand and carefully applied it on the latter’s lips.  
  
  
“Use this so your lips won’t dry up.”  
  
  
“But it’s your duty to take care of my lips!”  
  
  
“Won’t always be around, Yixing~”_  
  
  
Yixing is now in front of Minseok. He offers a smile at Minseok who’s still looking at him as if he’s an illusion. He takes the mint lip gloss in the back pocket of his jeans and suddenly applies a generous amount of lip gloss on Minseok’s lips, all the while smiling at his first boyfriend. Minseok’s eyebrows furrow, eyes about to pop out of its eye socket as he yanks his body away from Yixing, but Yixing has his strong arms firmly wrapped around Minseok’s waist.  
  
  
A snicker escapes Yixing’s lips as he looks at Minseok’s confused look.  
  
  
“It’s my duty to take care of your lips, Minseok.”  
  
  
And suddenly it clicks.  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
“I told you I would wait for you.”  
  
  
“Yes, but still…”  
  
  
There are a thousand reasons circling around Minseok’s mind as to why Yixing shouldn’t have waited for him. He’s a jerk and an asshole combined. Who would leave a fine, fine man such as Yixing because of a stupid excuse such as self-realization that is actually just a panic attack of promises of forever? Who would treat Yixing so bad that he would…  
  
  
“Would you stop turning those thinking wheels and just kiss me? I’m so tired of the taste of this mint lip gloss.”  
  
  
Yixing pouts at Minseok, that silly old adorable pout of his.  
  
  
Minseok bites his lower lip. He pinches his skin just to make sure that everything is real. That he’s not stuck in the memories of spring 2008, but is actually living the spring of 2014. He blinks also, just for double measure. _(You’ll never know how hallucination will hit you.)_  
  
  
“This is as real as it’s going to get, Minseok.”  
  
  
Minseok smiles at that.  
  
  
Smothered with messily placed mint lip gloss, he lands a chaste kiss on Yixing’s lips which soon become heated all thanks to Yixing.  
  
  
  
  
“I’m so glad my real lipgloss is back.”


End file.
